cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rand Nanoshooter (Still Editing as of 2016)
:"Mission accomplished." :―RC-4260 RC-04/260—simplified as RC-4260 and also known as Upsilon'''-20''' or by his name of Rand Nanoshooter—was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Kurbai Blewag. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Rand was trained by the Mandalorian training sergeant Kurbai Blewag to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Placed in command of three other commandos, Rand lead the elite special forces unit Upsilon Squad as their recon scout. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Rand took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Agen Kolar, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from the dark forest's of Umbara, under the twin suns of Tatooine, and the streets of Coruscant, to snowy Carlaac and the planet of the witches; Dathomir. Following the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Rand and the other members of Upsilon Squad served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters, fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers. Early life and training : "This was an unusual batch, very unusual batch''. His skills, traits and instinct are rare." : ―Kaminomian Scientist to Jedi General Agen Kolar RC-4260 was born in the year 32 BBY, in the cloning facilities of Tipoca City, on the aquatic planet of Kamino. A clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, RC-1138 was created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic as a clone commando and, following a course of flash training, was placed under severe, critical and deadly training that only a few clones in the whole entire clone army can stand, receiving training, by sergeant, Kurbai Blewag. As his training progressed, Six-Zero proved himself an incredibly capable soldier, consistently scoring the highest of his clone brothers in weapon and tactics training. During a test of his melee skills with his training sergeant, Six-Zero dislocated Kurbai Blewag's elbow. With these accomplishments in mind, Blewag assigned RC-4260 to Upsilon Squad,1 one of the fewer elite squads established by the Kaminoans, where he would serve as its weapon specialist, with his three squadmates, RC-1225, RC-1265, and RC-4217—known informally as "Grov," "Dragomark," and "Xinn," respectively.51 Battle of Umbara : "The only thing darker then this planet is your imagination, Dragomark.''" ―Republic Commando Rand (RC-4260) and Republic Commando Dragomark (RC-1265) : Rand and the rest of the Upsilon squad were sent to Umbara. The four commandos split up, each boarding a single LAAT/i gunship independently, with the intention of rendezvousing once on the dark shadowy surface of Umbara. Aboard his gunship, Rand reminded Delta Squad of its tasking, assassinating Umbaran general Ch'qoq Otur. As the gunship landed, it was assaulted by the Umbaran militia; Rand was helpless to stop them from quickly killing the clone trooper pilot. Category:Lieutenant Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member